


New Beginnings

by KatieStriker01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieStriker01/pseuds/KatieStriker01
Summary: Harry just finished defeating Lord Voldemort in 1998, he picks up a strange item in the room of requirement and gets transported to Middle Earth in the TA, (third age) gets turned into an elfling, and requires more power to protect those he loves. Harry has a new name after being found and adopted by Lord Elrond, and Lady Celebrian.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Lord of the rings crossover.  
Title: New Beginnings.  
March 30, 2017  
Starring: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and any other main characters in HP verse, and LOTR verse.  
Notes: For those going into ME by any other means besides being accidentally port keyed, they will go by the veil. Those people who are going from HP verse to LOTR verse will be:  
1\. Neville  
2\. Luna  
3\. Sirius  
4\. Snape  
5\. Lupin  
6\. Granger  
7\. Lovegood  
8\. The red head twins – Fred and George  
They will get a happy ending with their mate or mates, do not worry.  
Bashings: Albus, The rest of the Weasley’s except for Bill, and Charlie, they still live, and live happily in the HP verse. The MOM – (Ministry of magic).  
For these birthdates, I’m using google, if anyone actually knows some of the LOTR verse characters’ birthdates, please let me know.  
Disclaimers: I do not own LOTR and HP, Tolkien and Rowling and Warner Bros do. I’m just using their characters for fun, this is a non-profit fanfiction. Fan fiction meaning fan based, not something directly from the movies and books.  
P.s.. I have also just learned how to speak Sindarin and Quenya, and write a little bit of Tengwar. It took me the whole morning to learn everything. I’m no expert, so if I miss spell things, I’m just learning from other people on you tube.  
Birthdates: HP: July 31, 1980. Hermione Granger: September 19, 1979. Neville Longbottom: July 30, 1980. Severus Snape’s: January 9, 1960. Sirius Black’s: November 3, 1960. Remus Lupin Bday: March 10, 1960.  
Birth dates in LOTR verse: Thranduil’s: FA: (First Age): End of FA, birthdate is unknown to most.  
Legolas Thranduillion: AKA: Greenleaf… TA: 87. (Third age).  
Eerestor’s birthdate: Unkown  
Glorfindel’s birthday: Unknown: He did die and come back from the Valinor. Both ages are unknown.  
Lord Elrond’s birthday: First age: 532  
Lady Celebrian’s birthday: First age: The end of FA.  
Lady Galadriel’s birthday: FA: Year: Unknown.

Summary: Harry just finished defeating Lord Voldemort in 1998, he picks up a strange item in the room of requirement and gets transported to Middle Earth in the SA. (Second age), gets turned into an elfling, and requires more power to protect those he loves. Harry has a new name after being found and adopted by Lord Elrond, and Lady Celebrian who just had Elladan and Elhoir just before the end of the second age.  
Notes: According to Wikipedia the twins were born in the TA: 130. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian names Harry as Eruantien pronounced as (Air-oo-ahnt-ee-ehn). (Gift of God/Valor…  
Eruantien is 2 years old when changed into an elfling.  
Lady Celebrian has Arwen at TA: (Third age), 241.  
Other notes: Eru and the rest of the HP crew verse who is worthy to go into ME (Middle Earth), will have their named changed and be immortal, so if they are paired with elves as mates, then dying and fading won’t be an issue, also, all new elflings and humans who aren’t turned into elflings will be like Aragorn, who is a dunedian. Lives a long life if the human mates are human. P.s… If male on male or m/m, /m/m/m, or f/f, m/f if any of these grosses you out, please click the red ‘x’ button on the right-hand side  
Pairings: Eruantien/Legolas, Neville as Edonast/ Haldir  
Lovegood and Elladan, Severus and Eomer, Sirius and Theodred, Lupin and Eowyn. Hermione and Merry,  
Fred and Elhoir, George and Faramoir.  
The rest of the HP listed above will arrive in the middle of the TA, just after Legolas is born. Which is TA 87, they will arrive in time for the council of Elrond. 

Powers that Eru will be getting when he passes over into the other dimension… 1. The power of the Bleach Shinigamis, the spells he will be using will be in Japanese, since he does learn every language before the war starts to be successful in defeating Lord Voldemort. He will have wandless (Japanese magic) and still his Eldar Wand and Holly wand, the sword of Gryffindor will come with him as well when he crosses over. The other people who are crossing over as well will have the same powers, but only speaks a few Earth languages besides English. The rest will speak, Japanese, Sindarin, and Quenya as well as Eru will speak Sindarin and Quenya as well as Westron. Also known as the common tongue. So that there are no language barriers when crossing over.  
P.P.s…. I do not own Bleach’s soul reaper powers either. 

 

Chapter 1: The end of the first battle in Hogwarts.  
December 1, 1997, Some random muggle library…  
Harry and his gang of friends were studying various languages to help defeat the dark lord of their time, he finally found three languages that will help him. The first is Spanish, the second is Japanese, and finally, Chinese. He did a spell to read all of the books at one at a time for every volume and retain the knowledge. He told his friends who were looking at different volumes and texts, to do the same thing, you’ll get a migraine, but it’ll be worth it. It’s like looking into someone’s mind to attain all of the knowledge there.  
Many months later, while he and his friends are on the run from the death eaters and the dark lord, they visited the muggle side of Japan, Spain and China. In Spain, they went to their version of Gringotts and took out the whole trust fund in their own vaults to study martial arts and other magical arts, to pay for second or third wands, and staves, bribe people who knew about them and not get killed. In Spain, they weren’t widely known, which is a relief for them. They had to prove themselves in private to the goblins, because they don’t have their keys to the vaults. They each had two bottomless and weightless bags, keyed to them only, courtesy of the goblins in Gringotts. All they had to do is say what they want from the bag, and it’ll come into their hands. It is a useful item when going through hard times.  
A few months later, they went to China, several more months later, they then went to Japan.  
Many months later it was April 1998 they received the news that some of their other friends were taken by the dark lord. They went back to England with all the knowledge and training they gained. They can make their other wands turn into a sword by just a Spanish word to activate it. Wandless magic in Japan only known to Soul Reapers now known to wizards and witches. They were all prepared for the final battle that is to come…  
It t’was on May 2, 1998 that did Harry and his friends went with him to Hogwarts where the dark lord resided in his reign of terror, the said dark lord called Harry out to the Forbidden forest and with the fear and anxiety, he went there willingly. (He still has the golden snitch), he said good bye to his friends, and walked into the forest, as he walked he whispered “I am prepared to die” to the snitch, out came the second item of the deathly hallows, the stone, he turned it thrice in hand, and everyone that he lost and loved came out of the stone, he finally arrived where Voldemort was hiding in the forest, and we battled a little bit, as I knew I’m the last Horcrux, I let myself be killed, a few moments later, I found myself at King cross station. Several moments later the some what good side POV: They were all crying and screaming my name, back in the forbidden forest Narcissa declared me dead to this world. Mere moments later, the dark lord came from the forest to gloat, as soon as he was in front of the good side, he said “I killed Harry Potter”!! And in that moment, hope was gone from all of them, back with Harry and Dumbledore, “you have a choice to go back and finish what you started or you can live with your parents and loved ones again” said Albus. I chose to go back and finish killing Tom.  
I got up as soon as Neville killed Nagini in his rage. The last piece of Tom’s Horcruxes were finally destroyed. Moments later I apparated both myself and Tom on top of the tallest tower and jumped down, unfortunately Tom apparated us on to the ground, and started to battle all over again, I will surprise him, I gave a mental conversation to my friends to get ready to build the black cage: As I got ready to put logs of iron around it… I started the incantation.  
"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Hado # Kyuu Juu Kurohitsugi!  
A black coffin started to surround the dark lord. I nodded to Neville to start number 63.  
Neville flash stepped towards me, while saying "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Hado number roku juu san, Raikōhō!!!  
Tom Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort never stood a chance, he was instantly dead with those two spells.  
I sighed in relief. As exhausted as I was, and possibly Neville too, since we both used up most of our magical energies to use those high-end spells, we collapsed in front of our trusted friends that came with us to study soul reaper wandless magic spells.  
The cheers were deafening to the rest of the crowd that the almost 80-year-old dark lord is finally dead. Poppy Promfrey who survived the battle as a healer nodded to her apprentice and took the two who collapsed into the infirmary to monitor their health. 2 days later, they woke up feeling much energized. The monitoring charms on their person alerted Poppy that her patients were awake, and so with a light heart tended to them. A good meal later for them both, they were released with a good health bill.  
May 6, 1998.  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry couldn’t find any moments of peace within the England’s wizarding world. So, he moved into the Chamber of Secrets, he sold all the basilisks parts for money, and put the cash in his bottomless bag with the rest of his money, the Goblins at Gringotts in Diagon Alley forgave Harry and his friends for stealing and riding away in a dragon when they learned that a Horcrux was in one of their vaults. They were out raged and happy since Harry took care of that. Harry is now the richest person in England…  
Many days later, Harry felt at peace knowing that all the death eater and what not were dead. His friends killed them all with the spells they learned. But what he didn’t felt at peace was that there were reporters and fans always there trying to talk to me, and it was nice at first but then the stalking came, marriage contracts and the lot, I was sick of it all, I couldn’t get any peace even if I lived in the Chamber.


	2. New beginnings ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary on first chapter.

New beginnings  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP, LOTR and Bleach soul reaper powers.  
A/N: I would like to think that the elves mature to 300 years old…   
Chapter 2:  
May 10, 1998 Hogwarts castle, Location: ROR: AKA: Room of Requirement  
I was cleaning up some stuff when I touched a item, and I immediately felt a hook like pull on my navel, ‘oh shit’ I thought… Swirling in the vortex.   
Middle Earth: TA: (Third Age) 135  
City: Rivendell/Imladris. In front of the gates:  
I finally landed on the hard surface, thank god, I carry my bottomless bags everywhere I go, everything is in it. I fell unconscious. Several hours later, I woke up disoriented. A few seconds later, I got all my senses back, everything looked bigger to me, and I heard someone come closer. I looked up and around my surroundings and found someone staring at me. Lady Galadriel got a vision of someone coming to Imladris all by himself, and communicated with her son in law – Lord Elrond, to come and greet this visitor. And so, Lord Elrond did as he was told by his mother in law. And went to his own gates, and looked upon a child. (Gasp, I know… Shocking right)? Harry saw a man with pointed ears looking down upon him and Elrond gasped as well, seeing he also has pointed ears… ‘An Elfling? I asked myself, there hasn’t been one since my twins and Legolas. I hope he will understand me’…. “Mae ‘Govannen, Penneth”, “I eneth nin Lord Elrond”. (Well met, little one, my name is Lord Elrond). “Mae ‘Govannen, Lord Elrond, I currently do not have a name” he finished off in Westron. ‘He looks to be about 2 years old, and so smart he can talk both languages’, “Do you mind if I name you little one”? I asked him. He nodded. “How about Eruantien”? I nodded. “Good, good” … Elrond said more likely to himself. Elrond picked him up and carried him to where his wife is located, and yelled out to his wife, Celebrian! Celebrian! “What is it dear” Celebrian asked her husband. “We must adopt this child darling” Lady Galadriel asked us” replied Elrond. “Of course, meleth nin” she said. (My love). “Eruantien, how would you like us to adopt you” the lord asked him. Eru nodded, and cutely said yes. “Come, my son, I want to introduce you to your new brothers” said his ada. ‘Where are my two sons’… “Celebrian, have you seen Elladan and Elhoir” I asked her? “Try checking in with Erestor in the library, they might be studying” replied his wife. I nodded in thanks. “Can you walk Eruantien”? I asked my newest son. “Yes” I replied. “Follow me then”, Let’s go find your new brothers. Minutes later we arrived at the library. I saw Erestor. “Mae ‘Govannen Erestor” I said as I approached him. “Mae ‘Govannen, my lord” replied Erestor when he walked I front of him. “Who’s this” Erestor asked his lord and nodded to the child beside his lord. “This, my dear Erestor is Eruantien, my new adopted son, by the way, have you seen my sons?” replied and asked Elrond. “Yes, my lord, I did, I sent them to study in the study room, want me to fetch them” I asked my lord. Elrond nodded. A few moments later, they all went to Elrond, “hello ada” they said together. “Hello my sons” replied Elrond. “How goes your studies” I asked them. “Very well ada” Elladan replied. “Same here ada” replied Elhoir. “My sons, I would like you to meet your new brother, Eruantien, Eruantien, meet your new brothers Elladan, I pointed to the one on the right, and Elhoir, I pointed to the other on the left”. “Mae ‘Govannen” I replied cutely to them. (Well met). “How old is he ada”? asked one of the brothers. “He is 2 years old, by the looks of it. (Ada=father/dad/daddy)…  
Narrator’s Point of view: {Elladan and Elhoir are both born TA 130, making them 5 years old right now. Elflings are very smart when they grow older, it is TA 135 right now. Their age of adult hood some say they reach the ages of 50-100. Then they are adults in the older elves eyes}. Some I saw on some other fanfics that their adulthood is 500 years old, which is a very long time.  
Back to story:  
Many years later TA 400, Location: Imladris, Eruantien’s room.   
Today’s my 265th birthday, it was many years ago, (165 years ago, to be exact), that I have received my old memories from my past and retained all my powers, I practiced in secret, although, not knowing that Mithrandir noticed a magical presence in Imladris. Hours later, Mithrandir arrived at the gates of his home, and Lord Elrond greeted him as an old friend, “Mae ‘Govannen, Mellonin”. “Mae ‘Govannen, Hir Vin Elrond”. Replied Gandalf. “Mellonin, may I talk to you in private”? Asked Gandalf. “Yes, yes, of course” Elrond replied. Mere moments later, they were in Elrond’s private meeting room. “Mellonin, I have sensed great powers coming from inside Imladris” said Gandalf as soon as they sat down. “Really” Elrond said in a surprised tone of voice. “Yes, something powerful, not like my power, shall we investigate” asked Gandalf. “Yes, then we should be prepared to train him or her, unless they already trained themselves of course”. Replied Elrond standing up to follow Mithrandir while Mithrandir is following the power. A few moments later, they found themselves upon Eruantien’s room. As Eru was sensing his ada and Mithrandir in front of his room, he moved towards his door and opened it, “Good evening Ada, Gandalf. What can I help you with”? I asked them. “Hello Eruantien, I have discovered something you’ve been trying to hide from the rest of the elves, and that is your magic Eruantien” said Gandalf. ‘Ah crap, I’ve been discovered’… “Eruantien is it true what Mithrandir says, that you have magic”? asked ada. I sigh inwardly… I stood up straight and tall as I could while standing at 5 foot and 8 inches tall, “yes ada, I do have magic” I told him truthfully, but inwardly afraid of rejection after many years with the abuse of my relatives on the other Earth. I connected to my ada with mind magic, and said ‘I fear rejection again, that is why I never told people ada’. ‘Oh Eruantien. You would still be welcome here even if you have magical powers replied Elrond. “I love you my son, no matter what you are” he said out loud. “Hannon Le” (Thank you) replied Eru. “Tolo (Come), show us what you can do ion nin (my son), I am really happy for you” said ada. “Not here ada, space is too small, my powers are dangerous in a small room. Is there an open space where we can’t be seen by our people ada” I asked? “Hm, how about the court yard, it is not too busy there” ada asked me. “Sure” and nodded, that will do” I replied. Laughing out loud, I said to both, “Meet you there ada, Mithrandir”! I flash stepped towards the court yard, Ada and Gandalf looked to me so shocked and astonished of one of my powers I showed them. They finally arrived a few minutes later to the court yard, and ada said, “Ok Eru, can you show us some of your magic ion nin” ada asked me. “Alae”! (Behold)! I started to say, and giggled, hahaha, I said Alae. “Ok, I took out the Elder wand and conjured a few dummies, and placed side by side, and activated them to act like death eaters, and I said the words to make them go. I went into a fighting stance, with the dummies fake wands starting light up the room, and side stepped away from the lights that’s shooting from the wands, and yelled out “Stupefy”! “Expelliarmus”! “Stupefy”! in quick three sessions, and two of three dummy fell, and one knocked over. The dummies stood up again, and I was prepared to say a wandless magic in Japanese. “Hado number yon, Byakurai”! I said, and pointed my two fingers to one of the dummies, and I moved my other arm towards the second dummy and said, “Hado ichi – Sho”! The dummy flew backwards, crashing into a column. The last dummy, I did something special to it, I built up some of my power and incanted "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Hado number nana juu san, Sōren Sōkatsui”!!! {Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) — this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency.} Ada and Gandalf looked at me in shock and awe… “I have never seen anything like this before, Mellonin” said Gandalf to Elrond, “Neither have I, Mithrandir”, “Not even your power surpasses that” Elrond said to Gandalf.  
“What was that language ion nin” ada asked me. “It is a different language to humans from my world, I never told you this, but I remembered my past before you adopted me ada” I replied. “The language is called Japanese” I said in reply to ada’s question. “I finally remembered my past when I turned 165 years old” Eruantien added as an after thought. “The Valor saw fit to return my past and memories when I was old enough, Mandos has visited me on that day”. “You noticed my other power as I was running to the court yard, yes” I asked them. They nodded, “that was another one of the Japanese special powers that I learned when in my world”. Eru finished speaking… “I love you all the same ion nin”. Said ada. (Father). I dismissed the dummies, and hugged my ada, and Mithrandir.   
“I believe it’s time to teach you how to use the bow and sword, and the double dagger ion nin” ada said a few days later after Gandalf left, since you can obviously protect yourself by using magic, but it doesn’t hurt to have skills like any other elf in the realm” said ada. Months later after a hard work out training using the sword, they moved unto the double dagger (like the ones that Legolas uses), after some more training with the swords and daggers, his tutor finally got him a bow with 100 arrows in it already. I put a spell on my arrows and its case, the arrows – to never run out of them, the case, so it’ll always come back to me if I some how lost it. ‘The next time I see Legolas, I’ll have to put the same spells on his bows and arrows, and his case’ I thought. After a year later I successfully trained in all the weapons that the elves use.   
34 years later, just a few weeks before Eruantien’s birthday.  
With Elrond and wife, current location: their quarters, living room.   
“Our son reached adulthood herven nin” (My husband), “it is time for him to find a husband or wife don’t you think” Celebrian asked her herven. (Husband). {Nin = My} …  
“Indeed herves nin” (My wife) said Elrond, “also our twins need their soul mate too, perhaps they haven’t found them within our borders”? Elrond’s herves said. “Should we hold a feast for the of begetting age and invite our brethren/kin to the birthday ball” replied Elrond. “Brilliant idea herven nin” said his herves. (Wife). “Let’s send invites to Lothrien and Mirkwood, Prince Legolas wouldn’t mind seeing our ion nin on his adulthood begetting day”.   
A few days later, they received a reply from all their brethren saying that they will come to Eruantien’s adulthood party. Several weeks later, the arrivals came, and Elrond and Celebrian greeted them all warmly.


	3. New beginnings ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on first chapter

Chapter 3: New beginnings  
Disclaimers: On Chapter one.  
A/N: I really don’t want to keep repeating my self.  
A/Second notes: Sirius is alive in my story, sorry, in case you didn’t realize. P.s… Albus is alive after supposedly killed himself with Snape’s help… He faked his death just like Sherlock did.  
P.P.S… Time goes by faster in ME, then in Harry’s world, that Earth… I call it Earth 2. We fan fiction writers are Earth 1. Those of the super heroes, are Earth 3.   
Part 1: Location: Ministry of Magic – the new minister’s office.  
May 1, 1999.   
Albus was currently talking to the new minister for magic in Britain trying to manipulate him into arresting those who helped Harry defeat the dark lord, Lord Voldemort by using dark magic themselves. With weird foreign magic that he doesn’t know. Hours went by and the minister finally agreed to arresting them all, for consorting with Harry who is currently undesirable number 1 again. Wanted posters were up again, while that was happening, Harry is still in middle earth not knowing that his friends would see him again very soon. A day goes by it is May 2, 1999, and everyone is having a meal time and it was very peaceful, but not for long. The gates to the great hall slammed open the minister and aurors making a big entrance to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry this year, one of the aurors unrolled their long piece of parchment and cleared his throat before speaking. “Hem, Hem”. (Not Professor Umbridge, of course), “will the following witches and wizards please see us immediately after this announcement; Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger, you are hereby arrested for consorting with another dark lord in the making of one Harry James Potter, and the use of black magic”. ” You will all be exiled through the veil as a sentence, never again to set foot on this soil”. The auror finished speaking. {The wizarding world in England is still backwards in time, they all think that black magic is evil and should be immensely punished for its use}. “You have time however, to say good byes to your friends and family, and loved ones”, says another auror. “Will you come quietly or will there be a resistance?” asked another auror. They all looked at each other, “We will come with you” said the leader after one Harry Potter disappeared.   
Not a few hours go by when they were tried and sentenced to death by the veil. Moments later, one by one, they silently marched into the veil itself, and welcomed death as an old friend. Not one person, not even their ex friends, shed a tear for them.  
Part 2:  
Location: Imladris aka Rivendell in the common tongue, aka Westron language of the humans.   
Meanwhile, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian greeted the guest warmly and had their maids show the guests their rooms to put their stuff in. A few hours before lunch time, Lord Elrond gathered the guests in the fire hall to talk, and eat, meanwhile Eruantien is in his room eating his own lunch, they talked of the surprise party/ball for his third child. Everybody agreed on what to do when dinner arrived, so that Eruantien can come out of his room. An hour later, things were being prepared for the big coming of age party, food, birthday cake and everything, the elves had bought Eruantien gifts before coming over to Imladris. Elves that lived in Imladris bought stuff from their own market. A few hours later before supper, everything is ready, all the guests were in their nicest suites and the she elves were in their nice dresses, and hair and make up done. Elrond walked over to his third sons room and knocked on the door, “Eruantien dinner’s almost ready” ada said. “Coming ada” I replied. I tapped my wand over my head and felt my clothing change into something nice for my birthday day.


	4. New Beginnings Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On 1st chapter

Chapter 4 of NB (New beginnings).  
P.s… I’m also making a Hermione and Legolas fanfic, there are many good ones out there, and I wanted to them all.   
Eruantien left his room to follow his ada to the dining room, as soon as he entered the room, the room was pitch black, and everyone popped up from their hiding spot and yelled out, “Surprise”!! “Happy Birthday Eruantien”!! I gasp in surprise, and ada said to me, “happy 300th birthday my son”! “You are now an adult in the eyes of our kin”, “congratulations”. Ada who is still standing next to me when they yelled the surprise… I was really surprised… So, the party continued with lots of dancing, singing, and wine or water for those underage, or who just wants to be sober, as the night goes on, the only couple of things left to do is to have the cake, and open the presents. The elves sang the happy birthday song, and Eru blow out the candles, that had a number 300, (otherwise putting 300 candles on a cake can be tiring), after the cake was handed out to everyone they finished quickly, and then presents started, the immediate family went first. A couple of hours later, all the presents were unwrapped and put aside in a neat pile or a few, and we all thanked everyone for coming over a wonderful night. It was past midnight, and we have a lot of people sleeping over, so ada said that they could have the east and west wing, while the immediate family can have the north wing. The Thranduillion family; Thranduil, Legolas and his wife Lothiriel, (some people actually named her in their fanfics, she is not even named in the wiki fandoms), so I guess she’ll have a name from me) … (Her name will be Lothiriel pronounced as (Loth-ear-ee-ell).   
The night goes by, and now that Eruantien is of age, he can start looking for his soul mate amongst the elves, the next day, during breakfast he sought Legolas’ eyes, and kept looking for a while. A shiver runs down his spine a little so it’s not noticeable. I looked away before anyone else noticed my absent mind from the breakfast. I tried looking at other elves to see if I get that reaction again, I didn’t… I looked at Legolas again after eating the rest of my breakfast, and felt the same shiver down my spine and in my soul. In my soul, I knew he is the one… Legolas’ POV: I looked at Eru’s eyes as well after searching for my mate around the table, as I was looking into his lovely green emerald eyes, I felt a small shiver down my spine. Eruantien is my soul mate, I must talk to him after breakfast. I thought…   
Back to the party of elves, only a few elves knew what was going on, one, was of course, Elrond, who foresaw this, another, Lady Galadriel, who saw the pairing in her mirror that shows the past, present or future, and lastly, Legolas’ father, Thranduil, he knew because the two elves could \see\ and told Thranduil of his son’s future mate. He must let it happen for reasons unknown… As an ada, both are very proud of their sons for finding each other. Thranduil’s thoughts: I must get my son to marry his soul mate asap. I have to prepare a wedding, but first, I must ask Lord Elrond to help. Elrond’s thoughts: He thought the same line as Thranduil, plus it will strengthen our bonds between Greenwood and Imladris. Normal pov… Legolas met up with his unknowingly future husband and soul mate before exiting, he said, “I would like to talk to you now, follow me to my room please Eruantien”. I requested of him. I nodded in answer, and followed my soul mate to his room. Eru’s thoughts; I’m really nervous about going into my mate’s room alone.   
Normal pov:   
Legolas opened the door and motioned to Eru to have a seat. Eru did so, as did Legolas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the first chapter

Chapter 5: New Beginnings, by: Mitsukini Haninozuka.  
Made on April 15, 2017.  
Disclaimers: Posted on chapter 1, and 2. I feel incredibly lazy re doing them in every single chapter.   
A/N: Now that Eru already found his soul mate, it’s a matter of courting him. I’m also thinking of doing a bunch of other LOTR/HOBBITS fanfic. From all the way from the second age to the third age. Pairings could be Elrond/Legolas, Elrond/Thranduil, and of course, mentions of Celebrian/Elrond. I could also do a gender bender of Fem Elrond/Legolas, with Elrond being pregnant after making love to Legolas a few times later, even when she already has her three other children of Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. I could also do a male pregnancy with Elrond being pregnant with the father as Legolas. Or Elrond/Haldir, or Elrond/Erestor, or Elrond/Legolas/Glorfindel, or Elrond/Glorfindel, or the rare pairing, Elrond/Aragorn. There is only one story of that pairing, and I thought I can make one too, and that story has only 8 chapters. If there is a pairing mentioned that you want me to do a story on, please PM me. I’ll try to respond back within a day or two. Also, I’m going to Las Vegas on May 7-13, 2017, I may have wifi, I’ll try to update when I can, no promises. According to dad, I’m on a Vegas bus tour. I wanted to see a Britney Spears concert… ☹  
On with the story.  
When they both sat down on his study table with chairs, Legolas started the conversation, “Eruantien, I have watched you grow into a wonderful elf that you are now, and fell in love with you before I knew you were my one and only soul mate, will you be my mate for all eternity”? His feelings were laid out on the table, so to speak… Eru just opened his mouth, then closed for several times in an imitation of a fish, and finally said, “I also love you since we first met, at the age of 125, but was too afraid to say anything, I was young then and afraid, but now I’m older, and know what I’m feeling, Legolas Greenleaf, I will accept you as my mate” “I know in my heart and soul, that we were meant to be and we will live happily together” Eruantien finished speaking then.   
Legolas’ POV:   
I got out of the chair as did Eruantien, I walked the short distance to him, and kissed him, straight on the lips, his fine, sweet lips, Eru gasped for breath as the kiss went deeper, and more intense. Someone groaned, I lead Eru to my bed, our bed, and his feet touched the edge of the bed, and I helped him on it, and pressed down for another deep kiss, and my hands grabbed his and pulled his arms above his head and locked it there while I passionately kissed him some more. We ran out of breath and gasped for more air into their lungs. A flash of light appeared around us, but we took no notice. Signalling that the first part of the bond is now complete. We panted out of breath, “oh how I’m going to love you, protect you, this I so swear my dear Eruantien” I whispered to him. Eru’s POV: When my body touched Legolas while he was leading me backwards, I felt a shock go through my system, it was a pleasant shock, ‘maybe that will go once we bond fully’ I thought, ‘I must ask ada’… When Legolas gently pushed me down on the bed, I was shocked, I squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp, but he held on tightly, but not too tight. And then, he kissed me, a full-blown kiss on the lips for what seems like eons. My body, the traitorous thing, liked it, and kissed him back with my own fierceness and groaned without me knowing…   
Normal POV: (No ones really).  
The first part of the bond, finally complete. Now we need the mind link and finally, the consummation of the bond. Legolas? I asked, “yes my dear Eru”, Legolas replied. “I need to tell you something, something big, and I’m afraid, afraid that you may hate me for it” Eru replied. “My dear, I would never hate you” said Legolas. “Please, tell me what’s on your mind” I asked Eru.   
And so, Eru told Legolas about his powers, and that he’s from another world entirely and his old name. Harry James Potter, son of James. Legolas just looked at Eru, quizzically, and told him, that he will still love Eruantien no matter what powers you have and who you were. That you will always be the ellon (Male elf) that I fell in love with.   
Eru’s POV: I sighed in relief, as he said that and felt the weight off my shoulder, and felt considerably lighter.   
“Would you like to stay with me to sleep” Legolas asked me. I said yes, and so, we prepared for bed, did our nightly ablutions, and settled down into our bed. Morning broke, and it was time to wake up for break fast, I woke up first and stared down to look at Legolas, he is really beautiful, the most wonderful ellon elf I’ve ever laid my eyes upon I thought to myself and smiled in happy bliss. Legolas slowly woke up and found Eruantien to be smiling down upon him, and leaned his head up a little to peck him on the lips in saying good morrow. “Come on, we got to get ready for break fast, and then I have to talk to my ada” said Legolas. We got ready, and left our rooms in a happy bliss state, nothing could bring us down. We approached the dining hall and found everyone already seated, we sat together, and held hands underneath the table, Legolas squeezed my hand, and I did the same. Break fast arrived when we came to sit down, and all of us enjoyed our meal in peace. After the meal, Legolas could be seen talking to his ada, and Eruantien talking to his ada. Legolas asked his ada and naneth (Mother) if he could stay over for a while trying to get to know his soul mate, the King and Queen said yes, and said “You can stay with him for as long as you like, but return to us sometime to look after the people, and let them know that you’re alive” Lothiriel said, and Thranduil, being a smart man that he is and nodded in agreement. A happy wife, equals a happy life and marriage…   
Meanwhile, back in London, UK… Ministry of Magic, Department of mysteries.  
In front of the veil, stood the “mentioned” convicts, and went willingly inside the veil. “According to the minister, the case is now closed. A flash of white light went around the veil, meanwhile in the veil, the group went into stasis, and slept on while their features changed, some were elves, some were Gondorian, others were Dunedian, and some were Elves with Brunette hair. The people who were changed into elves has pointed ears. The people who had pointed ears had their hair changed pale blonde, those who have pale blonde hair will either go to Greenwood, or Lothlorien or some could be dwarves, that’s laughable to some, and some people could be Hobbits.  
Lord Este, Mandos, Lady Elbereth, and other high elves and humans of the death world were sitting on their thrones in the after life in the veil of death waiting for the other to wake up. Several minutes later, all of the group who came through that were found worthy of starting a new life in Arda, or Middle Earth, as the people of the free Earth calls their home. Neville, Luna, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Granger, Lovegood, the red head twins – Fred and George, woke up and noticed something different around their surroundings, it was all white, like we were in the hospital wing, and they were on comfortable beds, when they all stood up and noticed many people looking at them. An hour or two later, after the lords and ladies of the death world told them of their choices, they finally decided on going for a second chance at happiness, when they were told that they have special mates in Middle Earth. The council of the undying lands smiled, and sent them on their way, a few people landed in where they were supposed to be landed in. Hermione looked at Neville, and said “We’re not in Kansas anymore, and definitely not in Oz”. Neville just looked at Hermione quizzically. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione, besides, I’m a pureblood remember, we don’t watch muggle shows or movies, we don’t know how the tele works” Neville replied in response while they took a look at their surroundings, and noticed an arch way that they were spouted out of… Lord Elrond, who just literally received a vision of their guests from another world, and went to go and greet them who were sent to his home. A few moments later, Lord Elrond found his somewhat unexpected guests, and found them chatting about in an language he didn’t recognize. Several hours later, after Hermione did several translation spells that are made permanent, did Elrond finally got them to talk to them about who they were and agreed to take them in and have a place in his house. Lord Elrond finally got to getting Edonast and Hermione to their own respective rooms, and had them settle down before a tour of his homely house. After setting their stuff down and unpacking everything that they have, which includes cauldrons, broom sticks, and potion bottles, books from years 1-7, and placed the precious books on the bookshelves systematically, and the potions bottles, they’re charmed so that they don’t break already, and they organized the bottles by largest to smallest, and the charmed broomstick, they put it upright with the handles up, on the closet floor. Their clothing could be seen floating about should anyone else watch the spectacular scene from Hermione’s and Edonast’s rooms. A couple of hours later, everything was unpacked and neatly stored away. Lord Elrond, who came to check up on them, asked them if they wanted a meal sent up to their room. They said yes, and thank him. “You will meet everyone in a couple of days, I am planning on giving you a tour of my home, and you must meet my children, they are wonderful” Lord Elrond said. “Yes, thank you, we will love to have a tour tomorrow morning” Hermione replied for the both of us. ‘Hermione, isn’t that the same Hermione that Eruantien is best friends with in his other world and Edonast means Neville in our language, Neville is also one of Eru’s friends from the other world that Eruantien came from’ thought Elrond. (Elrond clued in fast, he is a really smart elf). 

Narrators POV: The sequence goes like this Neville and Hermione went to Rivendell, Luna and Snape went to Lothlorien, Fred and George went to the Shire to be a hobbit, Sirius went to Rohan and Remus went to Gondor. Those who went to elvish cities were changed, they now have pointy ears, and incredibly have long hair up to the waist. Those who went to the city of men, some were changed to have long life like Aragorn does. While the others just have a normal life span. 

Meanwhile, Luna and Severus Snape, Luna will still have her name, as well as Severus. Said people will have landed in Lothlorien in the forest and is found by Haldir, ever since Galadriel felt their presence in her woods when they landed, and told Haldir to pick up their guests, and give them a separate room each, they will already have all of their belongings with them. The same procedures unknown to them could be done with Luna and Severus. They each got a room, and unpacked everything. Several hours later into the day, Haldir picked them up for dinner, after that, they had a meeting with his Lady Galadriel, he warned them,” if you do anything harmful to her, you will be punished, she is our Queen here in Lothlorien”. After dinner, they nervously awaited their would-be Queen, should she accept them. They finally got to relax after their meeting with the Queen, and was sent back to their rooms after the Queen acquiesced to them living here for good. Luna and Severus went back to their talans and went to bed. 

At the same time, the same with Fred and George… Fred and George went to the Shire, and thunked onto the ground near the Baggins Hobbit home. It was morning that day, and Bilbo, went to get his mail, it was then, he noticed two strange looking hobbits on the ground asleep. Both with red hair with waves in them, their length is about neck height, and their clothing, Bilbo noticed, was strange, not from this city then. No doubt that Bilbo adopted them both and gave them rooms, when they woke up from whatever happened. Several hours later, after telling Bilbo what happened to them, Bilbo finally understood, their oldness in the eyes, that he is seeing. ‘I hope that in time, they will enjoy life as a hobbit’. Bilbo thought. And so, Bilbo changed their names to Fred and George Baggins, and they also unpacked all of their items from the bottomless, weightless bag that Hermione got them for Christmas one year. ‘It is really useful’ we thought. Bilbo left them alone for a while, while they unpacked everything from their special bag, that they explained what it is to Bilbo. He just exclaimed, “Wow”! “Wizard magic like Gandalf”. “Who is Gandalf” Fred asked. “He is one of the 5 Wizards that were sent here in Middle Earth to look after its people” humans of the free Earth called him Gandalf the Gray, while the high elves call him Mithrandir, translated into the Wondering wizard” replied Bilbo in an happy tone, excited to be talking about his dear old friend. 

In another city, Sirius landed with a crash in front of the gates of Rohan. From there, the guards of the King were sent to investigate the noise, and found a human person laying unceremoniously on the ground in front of the gate. Sirius just woke up when the gates were about to open, several guards walked out of it, they looked on the ground and noticed the man. The guards helped Sirius up and walk to the throne where the king sat, and the king requested a private room to talk to the stranger. Several hours later, Sirius unknowingly repeated the same story, that the other who arrived in Middle Earth said to the cities respectful Lord or Kings, and the King of Rohan, accepted Sirius Black a citizen, he believed Sirius with his story of how he got to this place, world and time. Sirius asked what the year was and the King replied it is August 2, of the Third age of Middle Earth. King Theoden gestured to a squire and requested said squire to find this guest a house or a room in this city, and help him adjust to this new life. 

In another city of men, Remus was found amongst the guards in the castle, and alerted the King of the arrival of a stranger, they moved him to the infirmary, and placed him on the white clean bed. And waited, until the stranger woke up. A couple of days later, the biggest change of them all, is that Remus no longer has the werewolf gene, after the change from the undying land council, they granted him a normal life, never changing into a wolf again, under the full moon. He is officially free of the cursed curse.


	6. NB. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the 1st chappie

Chapter 6: New beginnings. By Mitsukini Haninozuka  
Disclaimers: on the very first chapter.  
A/N: BTW, I will also have Eru rhyme for spells as well. I do not own Charmed spells and powers. (Harry studied under the Charmed ones too, when they retired as the Charmed ones, I’m adding new powers, sorry. > On with the story;  
Previously;  
In another city of men, Remus was found amongst the guards in the castle, and alerted the King of the arrival of a stranger, they moved him to the infirmary, and placed him on the white clean bed. And waited, until the stranger woke up. A couple of days later, the biggest change of them all, is that Remus no longer has the werewolf gene, after the change from the undying land council, they granted him a normal life, never changing into a wolf again, under the full moon. He is officially free of the cursed curse.  
Part 1:  
6 Months ago:  
Eruantien could be found in an library, he had an compulsion to go there, so he went there, searched for a while until he found a green big book, with a triquetra in the middle of the book, he opened it to the incantation that read (to gain powers) {or something like that} and read the said incantation…  
“Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power”.  
A wind blew across the room, and blew out the remaining candles that were lit. Many days later, Eru noticed something odd about his powers, and every time he freaked out, time would freeze, or if he was angry, things would move across the room, or fly. Some days, he would even say things like “Quill”! And a quill would appear in in his hand. Or if he thought of a place he wanted to go to in his home, he would appear there, without even apparating. Apparating can be very nauseous and disorienting at first. But this teleporting thing, it didn’t even make me nauseous. ‘I prefer to use this method, I will have to train with my new powers’ I thought.  
Another 6 months has gone by, and with Eru who mastered all of his new abilities, told his soul mate about it. Legolas was just chilled about it. (Cool) or Awesome… Legolas is an awesome mate who understands his Eruantien. ‘My mate is the most powerful wizard, more so than Mithrandir’ Legolas thought.  
With Remus:  
The guards POV: The stranger woke up, and sat up straight as if unsettled by a nightmare or something else, but settled down again, from what I could tell, he was dizzy getting up really fast, and the way he clutched his head in pain. One guard called the healer back to check in on the stranger. Another guard stayed where he was until the other guard that was to be sent to get the healer came back with said healer. A few moments later, the guard and the healer arrived. The guard that was watching the stranger told the healer of the patient waking up momentarily. And the healer went to the stranger to do a check up on the stranger. “Well, he’s good go to, just a minor exhaustion, and when he awakes, tell him to come see me if he has any other issues” the healer told the guard. A couple of days later, Remus got settled into his own room and a few days later, he got adopted by King Théoden himself.  
Narrator’s POV: Remus is 15 years old now, as is the rest of the gang from the HP world that just came in from the veil. If the new elves, they were also turned into elflings. They would be about 100 years old. Their hairs about neck length, and in time, they will grow to about waist length when they are adults in another 200 years.  
In addition, the new elves that came to Greenwood and Lothlorien, they had their education about adulthood begetting day. (Birthday). Eruantien had his education when he aged to 100 years old too by Erestor.  
The next month flew by fast with the new guests that arrived in an unexpected means of transportation. Life settled in quickly for them and time flew by.  
A year later, Eruantien and Legolas got engaged within that year with lots of dating and getting to know each other with lots of romance between them and planning their wedding with their parents. Legolas rode back to Greenwood, and found the two new guests who his ada mentioned a several months ago, ada and I wrote back and forth with the journal that my mate got me for courting presents. It seems a lot faster then to get a messenger and have them ride out once a month to get the letters to Green wood, we celebrated my Eruantien’s his 366th birthday privately, as the year gone by. Legolas and Eruantien is an extremely happy couple. With his powers, he found out that rhyming could be cool, and yet dangerous when using it for spells. He could also talk to his parents from the other world, since his parents are dead, I need white candles. I rummaged around for white candles, and light them up with incendio one by one, until every candle needed, were lit. I stepped up to the candle without burning myself and incanted  
“Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide”.  
A wind blew by and one by one, my parents showed up in the circle. Lily and James Potter, my first parents. Legolas’ POV: As soon as I saw my love’s previous parents showed up as ghosts in the circle, they walked out of the circle, and became corporal people. Harry’s POV: Mom and dad came up to hug me, and I in return to them, I cried, finally get to see them in real life. I’m so happy. I introduced my parents to Legolas. “Mom, dad, this is my soul mate, Legolas, and Legolas, this is my mom and dad, or Naneth and Ada, from my other world”, “their names are, James Charlus Potter, and Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans”. I said, as soon as the hugging were complete. “we are so proud of you my son, my baby boy” his parents said, we couldn’t be happier”. They turned to Legolas, and said “if you hurt my baby, I’ll come back just to hurt you” said Lily. James just nodded in agreement.  
A few months later after that scene, the wedding plans finally came to an end, Elrond has invited everyone over to see Legolas’ and Eruantien’s wedding. The big surprise for Eru, is that when the guests from the elven cities came over for his wedding day, all of his previous friends from his previous world came to talk to him. Eruantien just manly cried in happiness for them, finally having a peaceful life they deserved, and of course, everyone else found their mates too the time they were there. People travelled to places, people met people, people fell in love, with their mates, and they too got married. No kids yet though. Severus being the potions master he is, made a potion that males could get pregnant but have female parts for nurturement. When the time was right to have the babies, their male parts would turn into female parts for birth. Eruantien is very happy, that means he can have heirs with his Legolas. Both lines can continue. Elrond and Thranduil of course, being their ada’s were very happy to get future grand children. A week later, when all of the guests settled down, the wedding began on July 31 third age.  
Elrond is already at the podium, Thranduil beside Elrond, their wives, however, could be found with their nervous sons in an separate room of course. The day before the wedding however, Eruantien took his mother aside and told her of his past and his past’s parents, he even showed her his former world’s parents the same way he showed Legolas his parents. Lady Celebrian, just took it all in in an stride with pride that Eruantien trusted her that much to show his powers and his parents to her. It is where he got his green eyes yah?  
Part 2:  
While their ada’s are at the podium, the groom also went in first, and then a few minutes later, Eru stood at the doors of the great hall, and prepared himself, I took a deep breath and nodded to the guards who were doing guard duty to open up the doors and signal the musicians to start playing the wedding march, it began… The door opened and in came a handsome, beautiful Eruantien, with his Nana, Celebrian at his side leading him down the aisle. Flower maids were tossing flowers around behind him. When Eruantien finally arrived beside the groom, which is of Legolas, Lady Celebrian stood back and gave her son’s hand to Legolas and Legolas, smiled happily at his Fiancé, and would soon be his husband. ‘He is the most beautiful ellon elf, I’ve ever seen’ thought Legolas. They turned towards the front, and Elrond started the speech.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in this wonderful ceremony of binding of Eruantien and Legolas Greenleaf in holy matrimony, commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Silence could be heard, no one spoke out of turn. Lord Elrond started the second sequence of his speech and said, “Who gives this elf, Eruantien to Prince Legolas of Greenwood” “I lady Celebrian freely give my third son, Eruantien to Prince Legolas of Greenwood” “And who gives Prince Legolas Greenleaf to Eruantien of Imladris”? “I Lady Lothiriel Thranduillion give my only son to Eruantien” replied Queen of Greenwood.  
Elrond said to his son, “now repeat after me”. “I, Eruantien, take you Legolas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”.  
Eruantien repeated dutifully after his ada… “I, Eruantien, take you Legolas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”.  
It is Legolas’ turn now… Lord Elrond turned to Legolas, who would soon be his son in law. Lord Elrond said, “Now repeat after me”, he continued on… “I, Legolas, take you Eruantien, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”. Legolas repeated after him, he took a deep breath and said “I, Legolas, take you Eruantien, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part”. ‘And now for the last part of the ceremony before kissing the bride’ Lord Elrond thought, “this is the last time you would be repeating after me in this ceremony” he said quietly to them both, they both nodded.  
“Do you have your rings” Lord Elrond asked. They signalled their ring bearers to give them their rings. “we have them my lord” Legolas said. “Good”, now Legolas, repeat after me, "I Legolas give you Eruantien this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Legolas repeated after him one last time. "I Legolas give you Eruantien this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." “Eruantien, repeat after me” continued Lord Elrond, "I Eruantien give you Legolas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Eruantien repeated Lord Elrond, "I Eruantien give you Legolas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." “By the powers and will of the Valor, I now pronounce you husband and husband” “You may now kiss your bride Legolas”. Lord Elrond finally said. ‘Finally’ thought Legolas. Legolas’ POV: I leaned forward to kiss my new husband on his sweet lips for a few seconds. Eruantien’s POV: ‘I’m finally married to my Legolas’! ‘Oh Merlin’! I felt Legolas kiss me and I kissed back for the few seconds. We parted from each other and everyone clapped, happy for us. We can finally start as a family.  
The wedding party started, and we mingled through the guests, danced with a bunch of people after having our dance as a married couple. We are in bliss. After a while, then came the wedding night, we bid our guests good night, and some elves smirked, even thought, we all know what happens at the end of the wedding… Some went through the same thing when they got married to their soul mates.  
TBC…


	7. Chapter 7. part 3. Kid safe chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first chapter

Chapter 7: Part 3: New Beginnings. By: Mitsukini Haninozuka  
A/N: This is chapter 7.... For children...  
For kid proofing this chapter.   
After the wedding party, they finally excused themselves to go to their room as a married couple. Legolas lifted his husband up and carried him over the threshold as tradition. Legolas plopped his husband on the bed. The time flew by in a sea of happiness as the young married couple came out of their high.   
Amor woke them up with her bright sunny skies and barely even clouds over the city, it is just after 8am, August 1, third age, where Legolas and Eru woke up. “Aur maur, melethron-nin” said Legolas to Eru, “Aur maur, melethron-nin” replied Eru. (Good morning, my love). An hour later they were ready to go to breakfast as a married couple, instead of fiancé. We could scarcely contain our happiness, it just wanted to burst out and greet people. Mere moments later, they arrived hand in hand to the dining hall for breakfast. An hour and a bit later, breakfast was filled with many conversations, and hand gesturing all around the table. Excited that the Greenwood and Rivendell bonded over marriage.   
A few days later, the guest’s horses were ready for them to leave to go home to their kingdom, and or villages, Luna and Severus however, came to stay a few more days, Severus came prepared with many potions for Lord Elrond, stating that if anyone who wants to have children can take one potion each time they want a child born from two fathers. He then described the after effects of taking such potions when trying for children. Lord Elrond, the main healer of his house, nodded in understanding. Lord Elrond stored the precious potions as instructed by Severus and labeled them. “Lord Elrond, might we visit Eruantien” Severus asked one day. “Yes” Lord Elrond replied. A day later, Severus found Eruantien with his husband at the shooting range to practice shooting arrows.   
The end.


	8. NB. Ch. 7, official chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

New Beginnings by Mitsukini Hani  
Disclaimers: All on the first chapter.  
A/N: This chapter has sex scenes, please don’t read the part if it grosses you out, or if you are a child. You have been warned. Please no flagging me as I did put a warning on here before writing said scene. There will be a lot of sex scenes in later chapters too. (I’m making a Child proof chapter should anyone under the age of 18 wants to read this. It’ll be a chapter 7, part 3.  
Made on April 16, 2017  
Chapter 7.  
On with the story;  
Part 1:  
After the wedding party, they finally excused themselves to go to their room as a married couple. Legolas lifted his husband up and carried him over the threshold as tradition. Legolas plopped his husband on the bed. (Adult stuff here on out until otherwise notified).  
***Lemon starts here, scroll down till I tell you that lemon ends. ***  
Legolas grabbed the oil from his chest drawer, and put it on the bed, and then began kissing his husband once more with more passion and much more longer, Eruantien kissed back just as fiercely as his husband, they breathed through their noses when they’re kissing, and when air finally became an issue, they broke apart, and inhaled air, then went back to kissing each other deeply and passionately.  
Legolas’ POV: I ran my hands slowly down my husband’s sides to feel his perfectiveness, and his abs, his wonderful abs, I felt him up, as I’m now officially married to him, we’ve been waiting for this moment to finish the rest of the bond.  
I gave little butterfly kisses to my husband’s neck down to his adam’s apple, nibbled it gently, and went to his chest, and kissed his brown nipples, sucked and laved my tongue over it and repeated the same with the other nipple, I heard Eruantien gasp and moan my name, and as I worked my way down to his belly area. I felt him up once more, slid my right hand behind his back and circled his wonderful globes, it is nice and round, so utterly perfect. Eruantien panted as I started feeling him up, preparing him to get used to my hands petting everywhere I could touch him. The next stop my hands glided to is his thighs, his shaped thighs that are also perfect, everything of him is perfect. I could find no fault. When I touched my hands to his thighs, his leg jumped up a little, I soothed him by kissing his thighs, kissed the inside of his thighs by the femoral, on each leg, I looked up, and asked for permission to start, Eruantien seems to know what I want, and nodded in consensus. I continued kissing him until I reached my husband’s cock, and licked my way to his ball sacks, and gently sucked them, for a several seconds, I heard him gasp in pleasure. I felt Eruantien part his legs further and spread them out cautiously, my mouth went back on his cock, and licked my way up across his wonderful cock, I repeated the process a few times before going all the back up to the tip, and let my lips wrap around the head just a little, and my husband gasped, and groaned some more, I repeated that process twice more before fully taking him in into my mouth, my husband bucked up, gave a little gasp and groan and moaned for some more. My head bobbed up and down on my husband’s delicious cock, my left hand went up and down on the parts my mouth missed, I repeated the process again and again until I could feel my husband’s ball sack tighten up, I got ready to taste him, I sucked him hard, a few times, and out came the pearly white substance from my husband’s cock. I swallowed everything that my Eruantien gave me, and felt his cock go limp. I pumped his cock back to life, and my Eru whined, and now, it is Eru’s turn to please his husband. Eruantien’s POV: I repeated the same process that Legolas did to me, and I ran my hands slowly down my husband’s sides to feel his delicious and wonderful abs, I felt him up.  
I am a bit shy, but felt in tune with my wonderful mate, after the process, I learned something about my husband’s cock, he likes it when I nibble on the sides a little bit. I took him in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down on it several times, and just after I did a little foreplay with his cock. A few times later, I put my hand on his ball sack and felt it contract and release, that was all the warning I needed as my Legolas’ seeds went down my throat when I swallowed everything. “Yummy”. I said. Legolas flipped them back over so that I was back on the bed, with my back on the bed. I turned Eruantien over, and picked up the jar of oil that I left on the bed, uncapped it and dumped some of the oil onto my right hand, I spread the oil everywhere on my hand. I guided my right hand to his butt cheeks, and slipped my finger to his crack, and slid my fingers up and down a few times to get him used to the feeling, I had my left-hand guide Eru’s hips up and his body followed the gesture, and my body up on all fours, with my hands and knees spread apart for my husband to see, Legolas tapped my thighs once more to get me to spread my legs a little furthermore apart, I did so. I am nervous, I’m going to be losing my virginity to my husband. I looked back to see my husband spread more oil onto his hands and felt those same hands back to my bottom, and I nodded to him to let him know to move forward.  
I felt, one finger slowly moved within me, only up to the first knuckle, my body automatically tensed, sensed something foreign in there, and tightened around the finger, his other hand moved about around my bottom to get it back to a relaxed state, it did so… and he slid the second part of his finger through my hole. I quivered a little bit, his finger that is in my hole stilled for a few moments, trying to get used to his finger, and started moving it back and forth when I pushed back on said finger to let him know to start moving. He moved his finger in and out several times and then added a second finger, his second finger, went in the same way that the first finger went in, the tip first with the first finger, and then all the way until my hole was a little loosened, and finally, Legolas added more oil to his hand and added the third finger. He repeated the same process the third time, and I gasped as he found my prostate, white sparkles flashed through my eyes, “Oh”! “AI”! (Oh) “ah” “Ennas” (there), “seas” (Please) there is his spot’ Legolas thought. He aimed for that spot several more times until I was pleading and gasping his name, and telling him to fuck me. He withdrew his hand from my hole, and I groaned, feeling the emptiness. Legolas put more oil on his hands and re oiled his own cock, and stood up on his knees to my height that my bottom is at and guided his cock up and down my crack to tease me, Legolas guided his cock to my hole, and pressed in a little, just so the tip of it was three millimetre in, he repeated that process a few times, and then finally, he gently put his whole cock in my hole and settled it there for a while, letting me adjust to his huge cock inside of me, his size is around 8 inches long, and about 4 inches wide, and that just slid right on in me up to his huge ball sacks.  
I pushed back against Legolas’ cock and he got the memo to start moving, it was really painful at first, but the oil helped go in and out several times, Legolas added more oil to his cock, while he is moving in and out slowly for Eruantien to get used to the motion, and then Eruantien found his rhythm while I am moving, “AI”! “Seas”! I am still guiding my hole up and down on his cock, but in another position, this time, it went in deeper then before. “AI”! I repeated a few times, gasping while I bounce up and down on his nice hard cock, “Oh, Valor, Seas”! “Please let me cum”! I pleaded to my husband. “Not yet melin nin” (my love), I whine as he still pistons in me. Several minutes later while my body pushes against him in sync and automatically, I felt his dick quiver, ‘oh thank Merlin’. “I’m close melin nin” said Legolas. A few more minutes gone by, when suddenly, he made a sharp thrust in and hit my prostate the last time before we both came. It was intense, I was blinded for a few minutes while with an intense orgasm, a flash of bright light and a tremor that felt like an earth quake shook the city we were in, my second one, for the night, white pearly stuff came out of my husband’s penis and into my hole, he slid out a little to let a run along, it is such a feeling, I couldn’t describe at that moment. Legolas put me down on the bed gently, and slid out fully, cum slowly oozing out of my hole and onto the bed. ‘The poor maids who will have to clean the sheets later’ we thought, and after that, we spooned for a while and pulled the covers over ourselves, we’ll clean up after ourselves later, when Legolas put the jar of oil away on the desk.  
***End of Lemon slash*** you may continue to read beyond this line…  
We fell asleep on the bed after I scourified some of the yuckiness away, and charmed ourselves clean until we can take a proper shower the next morning. We fell asleep in happy bliss holding each other.  
Part 2: The morning after the wedding, Location: Imladris, Eru’s and Legolas’ room.  
Amor woke them up with her bright sunny skies and barely even clouds over the city, it is just after 8 am, August 1, third age, where Legolas and Eru woke up. “Aur maur, melethron-nin” said Legolas to Eru, “Aur maur, melethron-nin” replied Eru. (Good morning, my love). An hour later they were ready to go to breakfast as a married couple, instead of fiancé. We could scarcely contain our happiness, it just wanted to burst out and greet people. Mere moments later, they arrived hand in hand to the dining hall for breakfast. An hour and a bit later, breakfast was filled with many conversations, and hand gesturing all around the table. Excited that the Greenwood and Rivendell bonded over marriage.  
A few days later, the guest’s horses were ready for them to leave to go home to their kingdom, and or villages, Luna and Severus however, came to stay a few more days, Severus came prepared with many potions for Lord Elrond, stating that if anyone who wants to have children can take one potion each time they want a child born from two fathers. He then described the the pregnant father will be the mother, it’ll make the drinker grow female body parts for the time when they become pregnant. Lord Elrond, the main healer of his house, nodded in understanding. Lord Elrond stored the precious potions as instructed by Severus and labeled them. “Lord Elrond, might we visit Eruantien” Severus asked one day. “Yes” Lord Elrond replied. A day later, Severus found Eruantien with his husband at the shooting range to practice shooting arrows. Severus and Luna watched them for a while before coming up to them, don’t want any arrows in his face by surprising them. Severus and Luna watched as each arrow goes straight and true into the bullseye every time. I clapped, quite impressed with them, and I myself, prefer the sword and battle knives, Luna herself, prefers the bow and arrows, as well as the sword and battle knives, we elves in Lothlorien has been taught everything to prepare us for the outside world with all the evil brewing. “Prince Legolas, might I speak with your husband for a while asked Severus”? “Whatever you can say to me, can be said to my husband” replied Eruantien, I’ve told my Legolas everything, there is no secret between us” I finished speaking to Severus. “Very well” replied Severus. Luna being Luna said something from her time with Harry to confirm Eruantien’s thinking of those two elves. I smiled in response, and hugged her, and timidly hugged my old professor. “It’s so good to see you guys”, it’s been 367 years for us since we last saw each other”. Eruantien said. “Indeed, it has Potter” replied Severus. “You can call me Eruantien, Eru or Harry, Professor Snape”, I replied. “As, I am no longer your professor, you may call me Severus, but please, for the love of Merlin, don’t shorten my name”. Severus said in response. “And Luna, how is my girl doing, “what made you guys come here in this world” I asked. “This conversation shouldn’t be in public, Po- Harry” replied Severus. “Do you have a room so we can speak freely”? Severus asked. I nodded, and said “Follow us” I replied and went walking towards our private study room. Legolas who felt surprised, that some of the people from his husband’s world came here without him noticing, just followed his husband to his study area. Several minutes later, the group arrived to the study, I put up wards so that no one could hear what we said. Severus and Luna felt the wards go up, and Harry, just nodded to say so to speak, that we can now talk freely without anyone listening in on us.  
“What happened Severus”? I asked them.  
“After you left, or somehow disappeared from Hogwarts, everything went to complete chaos, we were left with no choice, when the old students who was teaching, when suddenly, aurors came to Hogwarts and arrested us, we although, chose to leave quietly, they made us go through the veil, and we were there for quite some time”, “changes to us were made, and our blood has been changed, appearances, and apparently our lives are longer”, “Hermione, Neville, Remus, Sirius, and us are the only ones here in Middle Earth” Severus answered my other questions that I was about to ask.  
“The others, who you thought were friends, agreed with the ministry, and Dumbledore, apparently, we were dark witches and wizards, and were to be executed, and as well as for supporting you” Luna finished for Severus.  
“If I hadn’t taught you foreign magic, you would’ve lived your lives in the wizarding world” Eruantien replied in a guilty tone.  
“Yes, but, if you hadn’t we still would have never met up with you, we would have still felt lost with out you, and lonely without our best friend” replied Luna, who was more sentimental of Harry, and Severus, being Severus, was still a bit stoic, but still friends with Eruantien.

(Over 2k words)!!!


End file.
